


Tick-ified Smith

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Adventures of Priscilla Queen of the Desert (1994), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what would happen if, before the final battle, Tick took over Smith ? Suffice to say it's a bit crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neo

Behind his shades, Neo stared at all the Smiths lining the sidewalk. There was something different in the air, but he couldn’t figure out what. Impulse stopped him in the middle of the street. He blinked confused, as one of the Smiths, well, it definitely wasn‘t the strut he‘d gotten used to, sashayed out to meet him. This Smith wasn’t wearing his regular shades, but a pair of thin gold-framed ones.

A grin from Smith, who stood less than a foot away, “My dear Neo, it’s so nice of you to join us. We missed you already.”

Where had that Australian accent come from ? Who the Hell was this and what had they done with _his_ Smith ? Wait, what ?

He had to ask, incredulous, “You….actually, like, missed me - missed me ?”

Smith pulled the shades off, to hang them from his shirt, and tilted his head. Noticed that Smith’s eyes had turned weird - the right one was still blue, but the left was now dark-gray. As Smith inquired, “Is that so odd ?” one of the tanned hands took one of his. He shivered when wet fingers drifted slowly over the back of his hand.

Nodded as he replied, “Kind of yeah, it’s just not like you.”

Sure, he’d seen Smith put a hand on his hip before, but nothing prepared him for a wrist flick and an exasperated sigh. “ _Dha-ling_ , do you know how many things the bloody idiot was repressing ? Especially about you, it definitely was _not_ healthy. Anyway, do you like what I did to the place ?”

Did that mean he hadn’t imagined the longing looks and lingering touches, after all ? It was almost too much.

The last phrase made him take off his shades to look at the buildings for the first time. As he blinked rain out of his eyes, he saw that if it wasn’t black or gray, it was an eye-searing pink. For a second, he couldn’t find the words to say, “Well, the pink definitely brightens the place up. It’s just a bit too bright for my tastes.”

Cold fingers drifted up his arm to stop on his shoulder; as Smith laughed and licked his lips, “Perhaps we should find out, hmm ?”

Shivered as he wondered, dear God, was that an actual innuendo ? That wicked gleam in those eyes said, “Fuck. Yes.“

Distracted from that as Smith continued, “I’ve always wondered where you got this. It fits you so nicely after all.”

A strong, cold wind shoved rain into his face. It made him wince as thunder boomed right above them. Briefly, he shook his head, then asked, “Can’t we go inside ? Seriously, it’s freezing out here.”

Thankfully, Smith nodded and then they walked into one of the buildings. Surprisingly, the inside was still the same as before. The floor was carpeted with light-brown diamonds and squares, the walls were cream-coloured. It was some sort of apartment building, Smith led him up a flight of stairs, into apartment ‘10’. He was just glad the lights and heat still worked.

Seconds later, just because, he kicked the door shut. As he unbuttoned and pulled off the cassock-like coat, he stretched before he replied, “Don’t tell anybody, but I made it myself except for the measuring, of course. I couldn’t find anything I liked in the stuff that was already there. Well, until I found that odd roll of silver-black fabric.”

“That’s interesting. You do look a bit cold, take a shower I can wait.”

“Su-ure, why bother waiting when you’ll probably watch anyway ?”

Turned around to see Smith right behind him smirking, again, blue-eyes were bright. A deep kiss before Smith hummed, “That is the best idea I have heard all night.”

While he pulled Smith toward the bathroom, he muttered, “Good, cause I‘m still damned cold.”

“Trust me, warming up shouldn’t take too long. You‘ll be gentle later won‘t you ?”

“Of course.”

Neo didn’t know exactly what had happened to Smith, but he liked it. Smith seemed to as well, so all the better.


	2. Tick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ticks view of events and Smith's running some commentary.

Tick sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Smith was so damn repressed it wasn’t even funny. How could Smith hate himself so much ? He barely acknowledged the fact that he wanted to kiss Neo consciously. Well, he’d just have to change that wouldn’t he. Even though he had to do it, he’d get the A. I. to see that Neo wasn’t unapproachable.

Smith never remembered one fact - that without the shades on Neo was more approachable than most. Neo was one of the prettiest men he’d ever seen in both his and Smith’s memories. Along with one of the smartest being one of those hackers.

Rain poured and thunder crashed suddenly. Like any human he’d always felt the cold, so it startled him to barely feel the rain. Warmth was one of the only things Smith could truly feel. He knew that was why Smith always lingered over things - especially Neo in reality and his dreams. Ah, there Neo was now, the black-haired man stopped in the middle of the street.

* * *

Felt Smith mentally stir as he sashayed up to Neo. Grinned as he stopped less than a foot away. No more repression for Smith - he was going to start telling Neo what Smith really felt, “ _My dear_ Neo, it’s so nice of you to join us. We _missed you_ already.”

Even though the dark-brown eyes were covered, he could feel the other man’s surprise. Smith hissed, mentally, “Just what do you think you are doing, Tick Delrose ?”

As he took off his shades and put them away, he answered Smith, “Exactly, what you won’t admit. I’m not leaving until you fucking admit it.”

Neo asked,“You….actually, like, missed me - missed me ?”

Reached out slowly to take one of Neo’s hands as he answered, tracing the back of the pale hand, “Is that so odd ?”

Smith shivered when Neo did, Neo nodded and said, “Kind of yeah, it’s just not like you.”

Truly, he wanted to laugh when Smith growled, “Don’t you dare, Delrose.”

Smiled as he flicked his wrist and sighed, “ _Dha-ling_ , do you know how many things the bloody idiot was repressing ? Especially about you, it definitely was _not_ healthy. Anyway, so, do you like what I did to the place ?”

Smith grumbled, “I hate you, you can’t even comprehend how much.” but stared as Neo pulled off his shades. A mental sigh as long lashed, dark-eyes flickered to the buildings.

Neo answered, “Well, the pink definitely brightens the place up. It’s just a bit too bright for my tastes.”

Hmm, tastes Smith wanted Neo’s badly. Made the best of the opportunity and slid his hand up to Neo’s shoulder. Licked his lips and laughed, “Perhaps we should find out, hmm ?”

Maybe it was just the rain, but he doubted it, as Neo blushed. He continued, “ “I’ve always wondered where you got this. It fits you so nicely after all.”

Wind whipped past them and Neo asked, “Can’t we go inside ? Seriously, it’s freezing out here.”

It startled him to remember that Neo still felt it. God, he would be so glad when Smith admitted everything and he could leave. In response he nodded and took Neo into one of the apartment buildings. One like he’d had when he first met Bernadette and opened the door. He walked over to the dark-blanketed bed and sat down.

Watched as Neo kicked the door shut. Smith’s presence was stronger as Neo unbuttoned and shrugged out of the cassock, leaving the man in only wet, tight black-clothes. Neo threw up a hand and said, “Don’t tell anybody, but I made it myself except for the measuring, of course. I couldn’t find anything I liked in the stuff that was already there. Well, until I found that odd roll of silver-black fabric.”

That was an interesting tidbit, to him, at least. Smith didn’t think it was so interesting.

Smith sighed, “Fine, Delrose, you are right. No more repression - I love him, I love Neo.”

“Good, be nice and wish me luck. You’re on your own now, Smith.”

“Good luck, Delrose. I hope I never hear from you again.”

“Me too, Smith, me too.”

* * *

Tick opened his eyes to see Benji staring at him.

Benji asked, “Are you all right, Dad ?”

“I’m fine, Benji. You want to go outside ?”

“Are you gonna look around ?”

He smiled, “Yes, I am.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

He and Benji went outside; maybe he’d find his own Neo, now.


End file.
